Amil Haddad
Name: Amil Haddad *'Date of Birth': n/a *'Status': Government Agent *'Unit': Variety *'SBUI (Subject Behavior Under the Influence): '''Superior strength, seismic bursts *'Alignment': Central Government *'Voice Actor: Jonathan Cooke *'''Likes: Strawberries, running *'Dislikes': Deep water, sweets Amil is of mixed ethnicity, taking the Arabic surname of his father while much of his physical appearance from his British mother. Because of his natural intelligence and skill, and his DNA being structurally similar to that of an Immune, Amil was put into the army's special forces team alongside River and Talis. Although he carries out commands dutifully, he is known to show some remorse when forced to resort to immoral tactics, and he is shown to be protective of Talis. To clear his head and try to forget his regrets, Amil likes to run, often in the early mornings or late evenings. Unfortunately, he never learned how to swim as a child, so he is afraid of the open water. History Amil was fresh out of high school when he accidentally got a girl pregnant. Though initially not in a relationship, the two decided that it was in the child's best interests if they tried to make it work. During her last month of pregnancy, the girl was involved in a fatal car accident. Thanks to advanced medicine and the fast action of the emergency medical team, the baby, a girl, survived. Wanting to give his daughter the best chance, Amil decided to give her up for adoption. Although not directly a part of his daughter's (now named Danise after her birth mother) life, the adoptive family sent him pictures and frequent letters of her growth. There was always the occasional visit of a "family friend" and Amil was content with watching from afar. Meanwhile, Amil continued his education pursuing a degree in Biochemistry. With hard work, he managed to gain acceptance into an M.D. P.h.D. program in which he completed and then accepted a position as a senior scientist at Asensus. By this time, his daughter was already 12 years old and still unaware of the circumstances of her birth. When the government took interest in Asensus's research, unknown to its workers, they sought out Amil to do their dirty work. The threats were clear. Cooperate and his daughter would live happily and comfortably. Fail to do so, and the consequences would not be in her favor. Forced to do what was against his beliefs, Amil fed information to the Central Government and performed unauthorized experiments in the lab to gather data for them. During a weak point in this time, Amil spends a night drinking heavily and ends up calling Vicki. When Vicki arrives at his room, she notices strange documents on his table as well as black pills spilled all over the floor. She thinks nothing of it until Amil begins to go off on a drunken rant about the government and the way they have been using him, and then passes out shortly after her arrival. Seeing this as a lucrative business opportunity, Vicki helps herself to downloading data from his computer and taking some samples. The next day, Amil begins to refuse to cooperate with the government, feeling that what he was doing was immoral and that lives were at stake. The government responded ruthlessly, orchestrating an "accident" that left his daughter, Danise, blind. In shock and realization of what he had caused, Amil surrenders himself completely, vowing to comply to any of the government's demands in hopes of protecting his daughter. Asensus was soon shut down and taken over by RISE Technologies. The government assigned Amil a position in Dr. Volsef's special government team, in which he could not refuse. There, he met Talis, another recruit. Category:Characters